How to Claim an Oblivious Uke
by Jinbowl
Summary: Taehyung selalu membuat masalah dan bolos pelajaran, padahal sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan SMA. Guru Kim memberinya hukuman... atau sebaliknya? Taejin. Vjin.


**Warning**

 **noncon, Boy x boy, PWP, cerita gaje, bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Pairing: Taehyung x Seokjin**

Cuaca siang ini cukup terik. Matahari begitu menyengat, padahal hari sudah menjelang sore.

Terlihat dua orang lelaki sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu kelas yang tak berpenghuni. Salah satunya terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di beberapa lembar kertas folio.

 _ **Saya berjanji tidak akan datang terlambat dan membolos pelajaran lagi.**_

Ah, sepertinya ada seorang murid yang sedang menjalani hukuman detensi. Kalimat-kalimat itu tertulis begitu rapi pada kertas di hadapannya. Lelaki yang satunya hanya duduk di depannya membaca buku sambil sesekali memperhatikan.

Kim Seokjin namanya. Ia merupakan guru termuda yang mengajar di sekolah ini. Menempuh bangku SMA dengan program eksel, mendapat beasiswa di universitas ternama, dan lulus dalam waktu tiga tahun dengan pujian. Kemudian bertekad untuk membalas jasa dengan mengajar di almamaternya terdahulu.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Baru mengajar kurang lebih satu tahun, namun sudah jadi salah satu guru favorit bagi hampir semua murid. Hanya ada satu orang yang(menurutnya) tidak menyukainya, yaitu remaja yang sekarang sedang menulis kalimat-kalimat hukuman di hadapannya.

Kim Taehyung. Anak kedua dari pasangan pengusaha Kim yang merintis usaha dari bawah hingga akhirnya berada di puncak kejayaan. Bekerja tak kenal waktu setiap hari. Meninggalkan kedua anaknya di tangan para pengurus rumah sejak kecil. Mungkin itulah sebabnya anak kedua mereka menjadi begitu nakal. Kurangnya kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya menjadi pemberontak.

Sudah dua jam lebih mereka berada di sini. Matahari sudah mulai meninggalkan tempatnya. Membuat kelas yang tadinya terang benderang, menjadi agak remang. Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah tidak sabaran menunggu anak didiknya menyelesaikan hukumannya. Ia sudah ada janji makan di luar bersama teman sejawatnya. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak tega juga melihat muridnya yang satu ini menjalani hukuman sendirian. Jadilah ia batalkan janjinya itu.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung bisa saja menyelesaikan hukumannya dalam waktu singkat. Ia sengaja memperlambat geraknya agar bisa berlama-lama dengan guru favorit semua murid ini. Tak dipungkiri, Taehyung pun mengagumi lelaki di depannya.

Memiliki prestasi yang gemilang, serta latar belakang keluarga yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, tidak membuat guru di depannya menjadi angkuh. Dia bahkan lebih memilih mengabdi di sekolah ini daripada kursi kepemimpinan di perusahaan ayahnya.

Taehyung ingin sekali mendapatkan perhatian darinya, lantas ia berbuat onar di sekolah. Sejujurnya, Taehyung sudah lama ingin mengklaim guru itu sebagai miliknya. Hey, siapa yang tahan melihat bahu lebar, pinggang yang ramping, serta wajah yang terlampau cantik itu.

Hilang sudah konsentrasinya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada lelaki di depannya, terlebih pinggang sempit itu.

Ah, ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Persetan dengan hukuman.

Taehyung melepas blazer yang menempel di badannya, begitu pula dengan dasi yang terpampang elok pada kemejanya.

Guru Kim yang menyadari adanya pergerakan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. "Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Taehyung-ssi? Apakah kau sudah selesai menulis hukumannya?"

"Belum. Saya hanya ingin melepas blazer ini. Udaranya terlalu panas."

Seokjin bangkit. Menaruh buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, ke atas meja. Ia baru saja ingat bahwa telepon genggam miliknya masih berada di atas meja kerjanya di dalam ruang rugu.

"Baiklah. Taruh saja di meja itu jika sudah selesai.", ujarnya sembari melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Belum sempat membuka pintu, dirinya dikejutkan oleh orang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika ia melihat sang guru yang berjalan menuju pintu. Diletakkannya kedua tangan pada masing-masing sisi kepala yang lebih tua, mengukungnya dari belakang. Ia berbisik rendah di samping telinganya.

"Anda mau kemana, guru Kim?"

Yang ditanya tidak sadar akan posisinya. "Huh? Oh, saya hanya akan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal di ruang guru."

"Guru Kim, sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya katakan pada anda. Sejujurnya, saya tidak berani sendirian berada dalam kelas yang sepi dan mulai gelap. Tak bisakah anda menunggu hingga saya selesai menulis?", ujarnya sambil memasang wajah memelas yang lucu. diam-diam mengunci pintu dan mencabut kuncinya.

Ugh, apa-apaan wajah memelas itu? Lucu sekali. Seokjin tak berdaya dibuatnya.

Menghela napas, yang lebih tua langsung berjalan kembali menuju tempat semula ia duduk. Tersenyum manis mengira anak didiknya yang satu ini sudah mulai membuka hati padanya.

' _Sial, manis sekali senyumnya. Aku semakin tidak tahan untuk segera menyentuhnya.'_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum miring.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati yang lebih tua. "Guru Kim, berjanjilah bahwa anda tidak akan marah pada saya." ' _pada apa yang akan kulakukan'._

Bingung, yang ditanya pun mengerutkan alisnya kemudian mengiyakan. "Hm? Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi? Baiklah. Tidak usah takut, katakan saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan langsung saja.", ujarnya kemudian tersenyum gembira, memamerkan senyuman kotak khasnya.

Sesampainya di depan sang guru, Ia mengambil dasi yang bergelantung di pundaknya. Dengan cepat menyatukan kedua pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua ke atas kepalanya, lalu mengikatnya. Taehyung menarik pemuda itu, menghempaskannya ke atas meja.

Seokjin menjerit kaget, berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Sayang, ikatan yang dibuat terlalu kencang sehingga tak membuahkan hasil. "Kim Taehyung-ssi? Apa yang sedang ingin kau lakukan?"

"sstt. Panggil aku Taehyung. Tenang saja, Seokjin. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.", Taehyung melepas blazernya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang lebih tua. Memperlihatkan dua buah puting berwarna kemerahan yang siap untuk dimainkan.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi! Jangan main-main dengan saya! Hentikan semua ini!"

Seokjin mulai takut. Ia berusaha memberontak lebih kuat lagi saat merasa bahwa muridnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dirinya mencoba berteriak, "tolo― mmpph! Mmhhnn!" sebelum bibir penuhnya diraup dengan rakus.

Seokjin menutup rapat kedua matanya. Berusaha mendorong pemuda di depannya sekuat tenaga dengan tangan yang terikat.

Taehyung bergeming, mulai melumat bibir lawannya, memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Seokjin, bermaksud memasukkan lidah ke dalam liang basah itu.

Seokjin menolak. Ia mengerang tidak suka. Menutup rapat-rapat bibir penuh itu. Taehyung tidak punya pilihan lain. Disentuhnya dua buah tonjolan kemerahan yang sudah mulai menegang.

Tangan kirinya menggapai pinggang yang lebih tua. Menariknya lebih dekat, membuat Seokjin melebarkan kakinya, mempertemukan kedua bagian intim mereka. Taehyung menggeseknya.

Seokjin mengambil napas tajam, membuatnya membuka mulutnya secara tidak sengaja. Matanya membelalak, kemudian menutup erat saat ia merasakan daging basah tak bertulang memasuki mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi, menyapa langit-langit mulut, kemudian membelit lidah yang lebih tua.

Taehyung semakin liar mencumbu. Lelehan saliva terlihat jelas pada dagu sang submisif. Seokjin kembali memberontak, sekuat tenaga mendorong dada yang lebih muda. Namun nihil, Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan sang lawan.

Ia menyesal tidak pernah menuruti usulan temannya untuk mendaftar gym.

Seokjin mengerang lemah, matanya mulai berair dan pandangannya mengabur. Ia meremas kemeja Taehyung, memberi tarikan kecil ketika napasnya mulai menipis.

Cumbuan baru dilepaskan saat kesadarannya hampir habis. Membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke belakang jika Taehyung tidak menahan tengkuknya.

Seokjin terbatuk mengambil napas. Berusaha menormalkan sistem pernapasannya yang kacau akibat kegiatan tadi.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, menjilat lelehan saliva yang terdapat pada bibirnya. "Manis."

Taehyung berlanjut mengecup lehernya, menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, membuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan di sana. Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia berlanjut mengecupi garis rahang hingga ke telinga. Memberi jilatan-jilatan kecil di bagian belakang.

Dua buah tonjolan kemerahan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Mulutnya meraup puting sebelah kanan, menjilat, menghisap, serta menggigitnya pelan.

Tangan kanannya menarik, meremas, lalu memelintir puting sebelah kiri. Tak lupa ia kembali menggesekkan selangkangan mereka berdua. Membuat Seokjin mendesah.

"Ah! Mnnhh! Henhh― ah! ―tikan.. Ahh!"

Taehyung menyeringai berhenti, ia malah semakin liar memainkan kedua puting tersebut. Membuat keduanya menegang sempurna.

Penasaran, ia menoleh ke atas, melihat bagaimana wajah pasrah Seokjin memerah dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Napas kembali terengah lantaran perlakuan yang Taehyung berikan, ditambah lelehan saliva dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, bukan?

" _Fuck."_ libido Taehyung semakin meningkat dibuatnya.

Jangan salahkan Taehyung bila pemuda di depannya tidak bisa berjalan setelah ini.

Taehyung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang terikat, membawanya ke atas kepala. Tubuh Seokjin dihentakkan ke dinding. Menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari mulutnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah. Matanya membulat ngeri saat ia melihat apa yang akan dilakukan muridnya.

Sang dominan mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah, mengabaikan rintihan permohonan darinya. Melonggarkan ikat pinggang, lalu menurunkan celana sang submisif hingga mencapai lutut. Menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna merah muda yang masih melekat.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu bersiul. "Wow. kau menyukai warna pink? Tak kupungkiri, warna itu cocok untukmu―", mendekati telinga lawannya, kemudian berbisik rendah. "― _Baby Boy._ "

Seokjin meremang dibuatnya.

Ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menarik pinggiran kemeja. "Nnh.. jangan lihat.. Kumohon.. Hentikan..". Taehyung menghentikan gerakan Seokjin dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan yang masih terikat itu ke lehernya.

Seokjin semakin memundurkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh dinding, berharap dapat melebur menjadi satu. Sayang, kegiatannya harus terputus ketika Taehyung menahan bagian belakang kepalanya. Mendorong tengkuknya perlahan dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Taehyung kembali mencumbunya, melumat kedua bagian bibirnya. Desahan-desahan itu kembali lagi. Tangan kanannya meraih perut rata Seokjin, mengusap dengan lembut. Semakin lama bergerak ke bawah, menelusup ke balik pakaian dalam berwarna merah muda itu. Mengelus genitalnya.

Seokjin terkesiap. Matanya membuka lebar. Ia mendesah saat Taehyung kembali memainkan batangnya. Air matanya tumpah.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa ini harus terjadi kepadanya? Ia tidak siap dengan semua ini.

Taehyung yang merasakan pipinya basah, menghentikan kegiatan mencumbunya. Dilihatnya Seokjin yang sedang menangis.

Disentuhnya pipi Seokjin, mengusap air matanya perlahan dengan ibu jari. Taehyung mengecup lembut keningnya."Sstt, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Seokjin terperangah. Matanya meneliti kedua manik Taehyung, mencari kebohongan di sana. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum lembut.

Taehyung memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin, dan kembali menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Ia memasukkan lidah, mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Membuat Seokjin kembali mendesah.

Tangannya kembali memainkan kemaluan Seokjin. Membelai batangnya dengan lembut, kemudian mengusap belahan kepalanya yang mulai basah menggunakan ibu jari. Tersenyum saat mendengar desahannya.

Dengan cepat ia menurunkan celana dalam merah muda itu, kemudian memompa kemaluannya lagi. Ia melepas pagutan mereka, menampilkan benang saliva di antara keduanya.

Mulutnya turun menuju dada bidang Seokjin, mengulum puting kemerahan itu bergantian. Seokjin semakin mendesah. Ia ingin menggapai kepala yang lebih muda, meremas rambutnya untuk menyalurkan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Ia harus mengurung niatnya lantaran kedua tangan masih diikat. Dicengkram kuat oleh yang lebih muda di atas kepalanya. Ia yakin pergelangan tangannya akan membekas, nanti.

Taehyung terus-menerus mengocok kemaluannya, sambil sesekali memainkan kedua bolanya. Membuat Seokjin menggelinjang nikmat di pucuk meja.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Taehyung melepas kuluman di dada Seokjin, mendongakkan kepala melihat sang submisif.

Didekatkannya wajah mereka berdua. "Seokjin, lihat aku."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeleng, masih terus menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata. Suara desahan yang tertahan terus mengalun.

"Seokjin, jangan tahan suaramu. Keluarkan saja." Seokjin kembali menggeleng kuat.

Taehyung menghela napas. Ia menjilati bibir yang lebih tua, membuat Seokjin terkesiap, membuka matanya.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum lembut, dikecupnya bibir bawah Seokjin yang tadi digigit. "Jangan gigit bibirmu, kau akan membuatnya terluka."

Seokjin tercenung dibuatnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pemuda ini. Satu detik ia memaksa Seokjin, detik lainnya ia begitu peduli dengannya.

Seokjin tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan kemaluannya dimainkan kembali oleh yang pemuda di hadapannya. "Ah! Haaah.. Ahh! ja―ah―ngan.. hennhh.. tikannh.."

Seokjin mengerang frustrasi, merasakan otot perutnya mengencang menandakan ia akan mendekati klimaks. Taehyung pun menyadarinya. Ia mempercepat laju gerakannya, memicu desahan-desahan yang semakin menjadi.

Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menahan agar cairannya tidak keluar. Taehyung kembali mengulum puting Seokjin, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat.

Seokjin melempar kepalanya ke belakang saat ia merasakan yang lebih muda kembali menyerang dadanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa suara. Ia hampir klimaks dibuatnya.

Taehyung melepas kulumannya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yang lebih tua, kemudian berbisik rendah. "Keluarkan saja, _baby boy._ "

Seokjin menjerit. Badannya membusur, kepala mendongak, matanya terpejam erat menikmati klimaks. Menumpahkan cairannya mengenai telapak tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeram rendah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seokjinnya terlihat begitu indah. Ia merasakan celananya mengetat di bawah sana.

Seokjin tidak menyangka bahwa melakukan hal itu akan senikmat ini. Hey, jangan salahkan Seokjin jika dia belum pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Hidupnya dihabiskan hanya untuk mengejar ilmu, ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu.

Lama ia menata sistem respirasinya, tubuh terasa amat lemas. Diacuhkannya Taehyung yang sedang menyerang seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

Selesai menyerang wajah sang submisif, perhatian Taehyung beralih menuju kedua tangan Seokjin yang masih terikat. Ia melepaskan ikatannya, kemudian mengecup lembut pergelangan itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

Seokjin ingin pulang, ia lelah, ingin beristirahat di atas kasur empuknya. Ditemani boneka Mario kesayangannya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dengan kantuk.

Ah, tidur di sini sebentar pun tak masalah.

Taehyung melihat guru kesayangannya itu akan tertidur. Ia mengolesi jarinya dengan cairan yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Seokjin. Menyentuh mulut berkerut di bawah sana, mengusapnya perlahan. Seokjin yang terkejut, langsung membuka matanya.

"Hey, jangan tidur dulu, sayang. Aku belum selesai." ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Seokjin mendelik horor. "A― apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm, menurutmu, apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu, jika kau tidak memberitahuku! Hentikan! Aku tidak suka ini!" Seokjin berusaha menepis tangan Taehyung dari tempat tidak senonoh itu.

Taehyung melongo. Tidak mungkin gurunya yang satu ini belum pernah berbuat hal seperti ini. Terlebih dengan wajah itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Seokjin terperanjat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Hey, ia bukanlah manusia rendahan yang selalu berbuat hal-hal tak pantas. Jangankan melakukan seks, berciuman saja ia tak pernah. Ya, Taehyung adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Kau- jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukan semua hal ini. Berciuman pun tidak!" Seokjin terkesiap. Matanya membelalak. Buru-buru ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Tuhan, ia tidak sengaja membocorkan aibnya sendiri.

Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang. Jadi, Taehyung adalah yang pertama baginya. Ia senang sekali mendengarnya. Hasrat untuk mengklaim sang guru pun semakin tinggi.

Digenggamnya tangan yang lebih tua. Dikecup perlahan. Ia memajukan kepala, mendekati wajah putih mulus itu. Memandang tajam matanya. Bibir bertemu bibir.

Keduanya hanyut dalam cumbuan panas. Seokjin mendesah. Benda liat dan basah memasuki mulutnya. Mengecap segala yang ada di sana. Tangannya mengalung leher sang dominan. Meremas pelan rambut lembut itu. Menyalurkan sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Tak sadar ada sesuatu yang mengusap-usap bibir berkerut di bawah sana. Ia terkesiap saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang memasukinya.

Lapisan dinding lunak menyambut jari. Menghimpit terlalu ketat. Seokjin mengerang. Ini menyakitkan.

Ia beringsut mundur. Berusaha menjauhkan bagian bawahnya dari benda kurang ajar itu. Kedua tangan turun ke pundak sang dominan. Meremas kuat kemejanya.

Sia-sia saja. Benda itu semakin memasuki liangnya. Bergerak-gerak menyapa dindingnya. Seokjin tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya. Lumatan di bibir pun terlupakan. Matanya sudah basah. Bersiap menumpahkan cairan bening.

Pagutan terlepas. Seokjin terengah. Menumpahkan air matanya. "Hiks..sakit..hentikan..kumohon..hiks.."

Taehyung terkesiap. Hatinya sakit melihat pemuda di hadapannya menangis kesakitan. Dikecupnya perlahan kedua kelopak mata yang sedang menutup. Seokjin membuka matanya. Memandang Taehyung dengan mata berair.

"Maafkan aku.. Tahanlah sebentar lagi.. Aku janji akan membuatnya lebih baik."

Taehyung menggerakkan kembali jarinya dengan perlahan. Menambah satu jari lagi. Seokjin meringis. Kedua jemari bergerak keluar-masuk dengan tempo lambat. Mencari buntalan kenikmatan di dalam sana.

"AAH! Tae―Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan ―ngh!" Manik coklat membelalak. Merasakan sensasi asing namun nikmat. Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

Jemarinya kembali digerakkan keluar-masuk. Kali ini dengan tempo agak cepat. Seokjin menggeliat. Taehyung membuat gerakan menggunting. Melebarkan dinding basah yang telah mulai melunak.

Seokjin mengerang. Bagian bawahnya terasa perih dan panas namun begitu nikmat. Taehyung terus-menerus menghujam titik nikmat itu. Erangan berubah menjadi desahan.

"AH! Ahh..haaahh..mmmhh.."

Perutnya kembali menegang. Gelombang kedua akan datang. Taehyung masih menghujami prostatnya. Mengubah tempo menjadi lebih cepat. Seokjin menggelinjang. Dada membusur. Jarinya mencengkram pundak Taehyung dengan kuat. Taehyung meringis.

Otot-otot di bawah mengejang. Menghimpit jemari di dalamnya. Cairan kembali disemburkan. Membasahi dada dan perut Seokjin. Kedua jemari keluar perlahan. Seokjin terduduk lemas. Mata sayunya memandang Taehyung.

Taehyung melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya. menurunkan celana mencapai paha. Memperlihatkan benda panjang yang telah mengeras. Seokjin terbelalak.

Taehyung mengocok sebentar kemaluannya. Menarik badan Seokjin. Membalikkannya menghadap meja. Kakinya menapak lantai. Dirinya hampir terjatuh jika Taehyung tidak merengkuh pinggangnya.

Dibaringkan badan Seokjin menuju meja. Ia telah benar-benar pasrah. Benda tumpul dan basah terasa pada pangkal mulut bawah. Menyundul-nyundul dengan perlahan.

Ujung kemaluan perlahan masuk. Seokjin mencengkram pinggiran meja. Rasanya sedikit perih.

Kedua tangan Taehyung mencengkram pinggang seokjin. Kemaluan disentak masuk secara cepat. Menenggelamkan seluruhnya ke dalam.

Seokjin menjerit. Mata membelalak. Tangannya mencakari meja. Bagian bawahnya terasa amat sakit. Bagaikan terbelah dua. Dinding rektumnya mengetat. Menjepit benda di dalam sana.

"Ugh.. _fuck_! Seokjin!"

Taehyung menggeram rendah. Mencengkram kuat pinggang Seokjin. Kemaluannya dijepit terlalu kuat. Sakit rasanya.

Satu tangan ia lepas dari pinggang. Meraih kemaluan Seokjin. Memijatnya perlahan, kemudian mengocoknya. Seokjin kembali rileks. Melupakan rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya.

"Aku akan bergerak, Seokjin."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Mengeluarkan kemaluannya hingga hanya tersisa bagian kepala di dalam. Kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan sekali hentak.

"Aahh! Mmmhh ―nghh!"

Taehyung menggeram rendah. Seokjin kembali mengetat. Namun tidak seperti tadi. Yang rasanya seperti dipijat. Nikmat.

Pinggulnya terus bergerak. Menghujam liang basah itu dengan tempo agak cepat. Ia menunduk. Mensejajarkan badannya dengan Seokjin. Mulutnya menjamah tengkuk lelaki di bawahnya. Memberi kecupan-kecupan serta hisapan-hisapan sebagai tanda bahwa Seokjin sudah menjadi miliknya.

Kecupan beralih ke punggung, kemudian berhenti di pundak. Taehyung menggigit pelan pundak Seokjin. Membuatnya mengetat di bawah sana. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengocok kemaluan Seokjinnya.

"Aah.. mmh.. Tae―taehyung.. Tae―hyung.."

Seokjin terus-menerus mendesah sembari memanggil namanya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Diraihnya dagu Seokjin. Memiringkan kepalanya.

Taehyung kembali melumat bibir Seokjin yang sudah membengkak. Kedua tangan beralih menuju dua tonjolan di dada. Memainkannya perlahan. Seokjin mengerang nikmat.

Pagutan dilepaskan. Kedua tangan kembali mencengkram pinggang. Taehyung kembali menghujamkan kemaluannya keluar-masuk. Tersenyum saat ia menemukan titik nikmat Seokjin.

"A―AHH! HAAHH! HAHH!"

Seokjin terbelalak. Badannya membusur. Sengatan kenikmatan ia rasakan di bawah sana. Dindingnya kembali mengetat. Memicu geraman rendah dari mulut Taehyung.

"Fuck! Seokjin.. Seokjin.."

Hujaman terus diberikan. Seokjin tidak kuat lagi. Klimaks akan segera menghampirinya. Dinding rektumnya mengetat. Memberi sensasi nikmat pada kemaluan Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekati telinga Seokjin. Berbisik dengan suara serak. "Keluar bersamaku….sayang."

Seokjin menjerit keras. Tubuhnya kembali membusur. Kedua tangan mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja. Menyemburkan cairannya ke atas meja.

Taehyung menggeram nikmat. Mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam lubang sempit itu. Menghentakkan kemaluannya ringan hingga seluruh cairannya keluar di dalam.

Seokjin terengah. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Matanya memejam perlahan. Mendengar Taehyung menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seokjin."


End file.
